A relay, in which an electromagnet and a switch operating with the electromagnet are provided on a common base, has been developed for a purpose of opening and closing of high voltage load. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-71754 discloses a relay including two substrate terminals and two tab terminals that keeps a given insulation distance between an electromagnet and a switch and increases magnetic attractive force of the electromagnet without increasing of external size.
However, the two tab terminals are difficult to distinguish from each other for a user, when one of the substrate terminals and one of the tab terminals of the relay are used. Therefore, the user may insert the other tab terminal incorrectly into a receptacle. In this case, a circuit connected to the relay may get broken.